Ode To Joy
by Insanekittyeatstheworld
Summary: Shinji is staying over at Kaworu's house for the night, but what happens when Kaworu admits his undying love for him? Yaoi warning!


Ode To Joy  
  
By Insanekittyeatstheworld  
Pairing: Kaworu and Shinji  
Anime: Neon Genesis Evangelion.  
  
A/N- First, I must say that this is my first good fic in awhile. Actually, I think it's the first time I've gotten off my lazy ass and decided to write one. Ah, I miss those good days. Alright, I guess I should start with the warnings. THis fic contains Yaoi, which for those who do not know what that is, it is two boys fucking eachother silly. If you don't like that then I advise you to not read this fic. Now, my apologies. I'm sorry if they may seem a little OOC, its not my fault...Its the evil pink bunny rabbits. And now for my explinations. This fic is taking place during the only episode where Kaworu had appeared. It takes place when Kaworu lets Shinji spend the night over at his house. Well, aren't we all just wondering what they were doing? Heh heh heh....this is my Yaoi filled theory! Oh, and I'm sorry if it seems a little corny. I would appreciate it if you would Review! Domo Arigato!  
  
Shinji layed on the floor of Kaworus apartment. His eyes stared up towards the ceiling, carefully examining each tile, trying to find a vauge familiar unseen pattern in them.  
  
"Shinji-kun..." Kaworu whispered.  
  
Shinji turnned his head towards the other boy and blushed. A kind smile was planted on Kaworu's face, his eyes stared deep into Shinji's soul.  
  
'He warms me up....' Shinji thought.  
  
"Shinji-kun, was there anyone you loved?"  
  
Shinji returned his gaze towards the ceiling and thought deeply. He didn't love his father but his mother was someone special.  
  
"I loved my mother..." Shinji replied.  
  
"Is that all...? Don't you love me?" Kaworu asked.  
  
Shinji turnned his gaze onto Kaworu once more. He was blushing furiously, afraid to answer.  
  
"Why do you ask?" Shinji said, his voice a little shaky.  
  
"Because, Shinji-kun, I love you."  
  
Kaworu got off his bed and crawled onto the floor beside Shinji. He placed a finger on Shinji's lips and held his other hand. Shinji turnned an even brighter shade of red.  
  
"K-k-kaworu!" He stammered.  
  
"Ssshh, Shinji-kun, I am showing you how much I love you."  
  
Kaworu removed his finger from Shinji's lip and stared into his eyes. A smile crossed Kaworu's face and he leaned in towards Shinji. Their lips met and locked. Shinji was statrtled, but closed his eyes and enjoyed the kiss.  
  
'It's a kiss of an angel...' Shinji thought.  
  
Then their lips parted. Shinji squeezed tightly onto Kaworu's hand, staring up at the grey haired seme with pleading eyes. Kaworu looked down onto Shinji then kissed him again, thrusting his tounge deep into Shinji's mouth.  
  
Shinji surpressed a gasp and his arms hugged onto Kaworu, demanding more from the one who loved him so. Kaworu ending the kiss by licking Shinji's lips.  
  
"I don't want to hurt you, Shinji-kun." Kaworu whispered.  
  
"I...I love you, Kaworu!" Shinji managed to say, "And you could never hurt me."  
  
"I want you, so badly, Shinji-kun, will you let me have you?"  
  
Kaworu pressed his lips against Shinji's throat, hearing the expected moan emitting from the brown haired pilot. Kaworu's hands were quick, they pressed against Shinji's pajama bottoms and rubbed up and down his groin. No long was Kaworu beside Shinji, he had mounted him.  
  
Moans came constantly from Ikari as Kaworu slipped off the pajama bottoms, his hands traceing circles around Shinji's groin. Kaworu felt Shinji graps him around the waist, sweat pripping from his brow.  
  
"K-kaworu, come...into me...."  
  
Shinji was slowly turnned over and Kaworu undid his pants. As soon as they were off, Kaworu layed on top of Shinji, holding him. Suddenly he pushed his length into Shinji, thrustly heavily, they both moaned together, pain and pleasure seered through them both.  
  
Once more Kawrou pushed himself into the EVA pilot. Shinji moaned loudly and Kaworu bit his ear. Kaworu wrapped his legs around Shinji's body and continued thrustly, more feaircly this time and Shinji's moaning got louder. Suddenly Shinji was ontop of Kaworu, kissing him furiously.  
  
Shinji traced the kisses past his chest and down towards the groin. In a quick movement Shinji mounted the front of Kawrou, his face on Kaworu's groin and his own length on Kaworu's face.  
  
They thrust into eachother and stayed like that for awhile. After they collapsed in a sweaty heap on the floor. Exaughsted they fell asleep.  
  
The next Morning Misato called Kaworu's place, seeing if Shinji was alright. Kaworu answered the phone quickly and handed it to Shinji.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"SHINJI! WHERE THE FUCK HAVE YOU BEEN...?! ARE YOU ALRIGHT?!"  
  
Shinji moved the phone away from his ear grinning.  
  
"Ode to joy..." he muttered.  
  
End   
  
A/N- I know that was a weak ending, gomen. But, please review! Oh, and if there are any spelling mistakes, my greatest apologies. I'm using wordpad to type this up and it does not have spell check. I hope you enjoyed this fic. Domo Arigato! R & R please! 


End file.
